Cómo ser un Rompecorazones
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto a su pueblo de origen, en sus recuerdos infantiles, un sitio sencillo y alejado de la tristeza. Sin embargo, con el peso de la responsabilidad sobre la espalda y un amor inconcluso en la punta de los dedos, Sasuke se encuentra con cuánto las cosas han cambiado en su ausencia. / —No soy tonta, he sufrido tanto... y aun así, sigo siendo tan débil por ti. / Chap 2 UP!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta histora es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio y/o republicación.  
 _La canción How to be a Heartbreaker pertenece a Marina and the Diamonds._

 **Aclaraciones:** lime, múltiples parejas.

* * *

 **Cómo ser un Rompecorazones.**

* * *

 _Girls, we do whatever it will take,  
cause girls don't want  
we don't want our hearts to break in two,  
so it's better to be fake.  
_ _Can't risk losing in love again ba-abe._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

El sol de media tarde bañaba los prados como si fuera lluvia; los girasoles, alzados hacia el cielo, parecían sonreír ante las buenas nuevas. La motocicleta anaranjada de Naruto avanzaba a gran velocidad, el polvo se elevaba marcando el camino de los neumáticos, ascendiendo y perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo azul. Quizás mezclándose con las nubes o con el humo de los aserraderos. El aroma a verano le llenaba los pulmones y le invadía de una indescriptible sensación de libertad. La brisa caliente meciéndole el cabello no dejaba de recordarle el cómo se había olvidado el casco en casa; pero cuando el teléfono sonó, llenando la soledad de la sala de un molesto y repetitivo tono y Naruto atendió perezoso, sin imaginar siquiera lo que sucedería minutos después, no hubo tiempo de recoger el casco o el móvil. El golpe de la puerta fue lo único que le despidió y saltó a la motocicleta con prisa. La mala señal no había sido suficiente para evitarle reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea. Grave y un tanto oscura, cientos de recuerdos asaltaron su cabeza. Una infancia vivida a los golpes y raspones, y juegos disfrazados de inmaduras competencias. Mejores amigos desde que nacieron, no había cumpleaños que no habían pasado juntos o fiesta de navidad en la que no habían esperado a Santa Claus lado a lado. Todo aquello hasta que cumplieron los quince años y él tuvo que marcharse. De un cálido y antiguo pueblo, perdido entre granjas y arroyos cristalinos, a una gran ciudad al otro lado del mundo. El cambio de continente no fue suficiente para separarlos o romper el vínculo que les unía, pero de alguna manera la expectativa por el reencuentro había aumentado cuando alcanzaron la madurez de la adolescencia. Naruto había cambiado, su padre ascendía en la política y esto le obligaba a enfocarse en sus estudios, acechado por la idea de una mala reputación; poco a poco la comunicación con su amigo de toda la vida había flaqueado esos últimos años. Sin embargo, la noticia de que volvería a Konoha fue suficiente para elevarle los ánimos y devolverle a su niñez durante todo su viaje en moto hasta la estación de trenes.

Estacionó con paciencia y luego, corriendo se adentró en el edificio. Era uno de los más antiguos del pueblo, olvidado a menudo y recordado de vez en vez por aquellas personas que volvían a su hogar luego de largos viajes, anhelando sentir la nostálgica brisa de recuerdos pueblerinos; el señor en la boletería parecía ser el único en el establecimiento. Naruto le saludó distraídamente, le conocía desde pequeño, después de todo, y se dirigió al andén.

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la vista. No podía ser él, sabía que su amigo había cambiado pero no tanto. Rió ante lo ridículo de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera acabar de recomponerse por su agitada corrida, una voz a sus espaldas le interrumpió.

—Naruto.

Volteó expectante y sonrió de lado, mostrando los dientes en un gesto desafiante.

—Sasuke.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde y faltaba exactamente una hora para que su turno en la floristería acabase. Hace un buen rato que no venía nadie y en ése momento estaba esperando a la señora Yuko, que iría a buscar un arreglo para su fallecido esposo.

Ponía especial esmero en las flores que eran para ocasiones como aquellas. La señora Yuko había pedido un ramo alegre, como el de todas las veces, e Ino observó los coloridos pétalos como con lástima. Era una verdadera pena que tan cálidos tonos estuvieran destinados a acabar en un lugar tan solitario como lo era su próximo hogar. Los acarició con parsimonia, casi como si buscase consolarlos. Estaba segura de que esas flores se veían felices, pero se encontraban lejos de estarlo. Se colocó un mechón del cabello rubio detrás de la oreja y se recostó sobre el mostrador. El día estaba cálido, el verano se había hecho presente con rapidez y ella ya extrañaba a la primavera lejana. Las flores más hermosas abrían sus pétalos en ésa estación y resultaba para ella, cuidarlas y recogerlas en su jardín personal en un campo cercano a su casa, su mayor distracción. Esta también era una estación bonita, sin duda alguna, los girasoles se alzaban hacia el cielo y le encantaba pasear en bicicleta a las afueras del pueblo para observarlas.

Esos y muchos pasatiempos más eran algunos de los que Ino disfrutaba secretamente. Allí cuando comenzaba a perderse en el camino y sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían. Tomaba su bici y se escapaba, pedaleando con rapidez hasta sentir los músculos ardiendo, con el viento alejando los recuerdos y el aroma a campo envolviéndole las entrañas.

Acomodó el listón rojo oscuro que adornaba el ramo.

—Quizás debería preparar otro de estos e ir a _visitarle_ …

La puerta se abrió tan repentinamente que las campanitas sonaron y junto a la agitada respiración de la chica que acababa de llegar, formaron un escándalo que sorprendió a Ino.

—¡Ha vuelto! —las palabras parecieron atascárseles en la garganta—. Sasuke ha vuelto, Ino. Sakura me ha dicho que venga a decirte. Ni bien te desocupes pásate por la casa de Naruto.

Tenten se marchó del local inclusive más rápido de lo que había llegado. Ino quedó pasmada, con la boca entreabierta y los pétalos aterciopelados rozándole los dedos. No supo cómo reaccionar ni qué pensar. Rápidamente procuró mantener la compostura. La señora Yuko llegaría en cualquier momento y ella debía atenderle. Nada debía cambiar, nada debía ser alterado.

—Después de tanto tiempo… Has vuelto.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, controlando los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente, y sin darse cuenta, chocó contra un estante y el sonido de vidrio quebrándose la sobresaltó devolviéndola a la realidad. Se agachó a recoger los cristales, y cuando se percató de que se trataba de un marco con una fotografía, la tomó con cuidado, con el corazón encogido y el cabello sobre su rostro.

Lo volteó y en el momento en el que ése rostro cruzó su mirada, cuando esos ojos lejanos, oscuros y enigmáticos le dieron la bienvenida, una sensación extraña la invadió por completo. Como borrando sus sentidos y enmudeciendo los latidos de su corazón. Ino se mantuvo allí, observando la foto y luego se incorporó de pronto. Decidida a preparar otro arreglo como había pensado minutos atrás, acompañaría a la señora Yuko y conversarían sobre las idas y vueltas de la vida.

Un líquido la alertó de pronto, alejó el dedo índice del vidrio roto del cuadro y la sangre surgió de su piel como botones de oro brillante. No sintió ninguna clase de dolor, su mano se tiñó de a poco de rojo y cuando las primeras gotas cayeron al suelo, se apresuró en tomar un paño y cubrir la herida. No dolía, no molestaba. En todo caso, más adentro, recorriendo las venas en sus brazos y acabando en el centro de su cuerpo; dolía allí. En el corazón. Como atravesado por miles de cristales de cuadros antiguos y empolvados, Ino sintió una angustia asfixiante crecerle en el pecho. Incluso si se esforzaba en controlarse, en olvidar todo y seguir adelante por aquellos que se quedaron atrás; no podía.

Le había amado tanto.

—Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

 **...**

* * *

 **Honestamente no tengo mucha idea de a dónde va a ir esto, pero sé que van a haber muchos dramas y posiblemente, algo cercano a lemmon (dudo que me anime a escribirlo explícito). Surgió gracias a la letra de How to be a Heartbreaker, y sigue algunos puntos de la canción, pero no va a tratar únicamente de eso. Sé que va a ser un fanfic corto, también, con capítulos medianos y más acelerados que La Curiosidad Mató al Gato. Así que espero de corazón que les guste.**

 **Se aprecian los comentarios, si hay algo que les ha llamado la atención o alguna crítica constructiva, son bienvenidas. También me gustaría saber si les ha gustado, me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo~**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Cuatro pasos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta histora es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio y/o republicación.  
 _La canción How to be a Heartbreaker pertenece a Marina and the Diamonds._

 **Aclaraciones:** lime, múltiples parejas. Posible OoC. AU - Universo alterno.

* * *

 **Cómo ser un Rompecorazones.**

* * *

 _Rule number one,_  
 _Is that you gotta have fun._  
 _But, baby, when you're done_  
 _You gotta be the first to run._

* * *

 **1: Cuatro pasos.**

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, casi atónito. Y él realmente era una persona difícil de impresionar.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero Sasuke honestamente no ha cambiado nada!

Sakura reía animadamente y sus amigos pasaron a darle la razón. Apenas se reencontró con Naruto en la estación de trenes, lo primero que hizo el rubio fue apresurarle en subirse a la motocicleta. No tenía mucho equipaje, dos mochilas y un pequeño bolso que Naruto colocó en los maleteros. Sasuke pensó que su amigo seguía igual de idiota que cuatro años atrás, ¿cómo se le ocurría ir a buscarle en una motocicleta? ¿Y encima sin casco? De todas maneras, Sasuke aprovechó el corto viaje para refrescar su mente. El viento le despeinaba el cabello oscuro, haciéndolo bailar frente a su rostro y el aroma a césped y tierra parecía limpiar su interior de cualquier impureza. Era muy distinto a la ciudad, era extraño observar hacia un costado y no ver edificio tras edificio, pero aquella sencillez, ésa vasta libertad y el verde vibrante extendiéndose en la lejanía, salpicado por los coloridos girasoles que parecían reflejar los rayos del sol, era suficiente para hacerle sentir como en casa. No había nada que no le gustara del paisaje. Las granjas que pasaban sólo le agregaban calidez al cuadro y el sonido de los pájaros cantando resultaba el descanso ideal del barullo de la ciudad.

Lo primero que logró sorprender a Sasuke, fue cuánto había crecido el pueblo. El tamaño de la residencia Namikaze fue lo segundo que consiguió impresionarle, Naruto le comentó que ahora vivía solo, debido a que su padre ascendía en la política, y él prefería vivir una vida normal. Le llevó hasta su habitación y le dejó ordenar sus cosas y tomar una ducha. Sasuke se relajó bajo el agua, pensando en cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora, viviendo con su mejor amigo hasta que su madre regresara.

Pensó que pasaría una tarde tranquila, sin embargo, cuando bajó las escaleras, un grupo de chicos se abalanzó sobre él saludándole y gritando palabras de ánimo en sus oídos.

Debía de haberlo esperado, particularmente porque se trataba de Naruto y no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Todos sus amigos de la infancia estaban allí, sin embargo, en cuanto pudo echarles un vistazo detallado, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, allí _no_ estaban _todos_. Debido a los años lejos, realmente le costó percatarse de quiénes no estaban, pero cuando cayó en cuenta, no hizo más que aumentar su sorpresa, especialmente por un nombre en particular. Shikamaru no estaba allí, ni Hinata, tampoco _Ino_. De cualquier manera, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ellos cuando la segunda cosa asaltó su mente; todos estaban ridículamente cambiados.

Sakura ahora tenía el pelo corto, apenas por debajo del mentón, totalmente lo contrario a aquella larga cabellera rosa de la que ella tanto se enorgullecía. Sonreía mucho y con honestidad, sus brazos y piernas estaban ligeramente marcados por alguna clase de entrenamiento y su personalidad le resultó mucho menos irritante que años atrás. Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de que ella era una de sus amigas más cercanas, en el pasado, Sakura había logrado ser una niña bastante molesta en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, eso parecía haber quedado atrás. Ahora se le veía _muy_ cercana a Naruto, y cuando él le abrazó por la cintura confirmó sus sospechas. _Maldito tonto_ , pensó, ¿cómo se le había olvidado contarle algo así?

El mismo Naruto había cambiado notablemente. A pesar de que siempre sería un idiota, había madurado bastante, y fue lo primero que Sasuke remarcó en él. Tenía el cabello más corto y la piel bronceada. Le comentó que se había vuelto el capitán del equipo de soccer y en ése momento Kiba, muchísimo menos desarreglado y sucio que en su infancia, añadió que el rubio también se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas. Chōji y Tenten aparecieron en la sala con tres pizzas y cervezas en una bolsa. El primero presentaba un cambio físico más que mental, lo recordaba como un niño gordito, pero ahora era más bien musculoso. De contextura grande y robusta, baja estatura, la clase de muchachos que no parecía ser muy ágil pero podía levantarte del suelo con una sola mano. Neji, por su parte y al contrario de Sakura, continuaba con su cabellera larga, pero sonreía notablemente más, y aquél resentimiento que sentía por Naruto parecía haber desaparecido. Era exactamente la razón por la que no le conocía demasiado, él, aquél muchacho Rock Lee y Tenten no se juntaban con ellos y solían mirarles de mala manera. Los años habían ayudado a superar las diferencias y parecían haberse vuelto parte del grupo. Sasuke le restó importancia y cogió una cerveza. Tomó un buen trago y suspiró sintiendo cierta satisfacción crecer en su pecho. A pesar de que él no era una persona muy afectiva, estar rodeado de las personas con las que creció, se sentía cálido. Se sentía como la decisión correcta.

Charlaban animadamente sobre lo que sería aquél año. Las vacaciones de verano apenas comenzaban y había demasiadas cosas que podían hacer, muchos lugares que los chicos insistían que Sasuke debía visitar y muchas personas que las chicas decían que debía conocer. Según Sakura se moriría al ver al antiguo profesor de la primaria, Orochimaru, que al parecer no pasaba un día sin usar trajes de piel de serpiente sintética, y a la directora Tsunade, que había engordado y según Tenten parecía su cerdo mascota, Tonton. A Sasuke no podía interesarle menos toda ésa cháchara, pero asentía distraídamente mientras la cerveza hacía su correspondiente efecto en él. Naruto se encargaba de contar las historias embarazosas de todos y las carcajadas resonaban en la gran casona. Hicieron planes para toda la semana, desde juegos de soccer a picnics y visitas a la laguna a las afueras del pueblo. Comenzó a volverse agobiante, toda aquella atención, y sumado a las varias cervezas que había tomado, de repente necesitó aire fresco. Se excusó disimuladamente y aprovechó que sus amigos se encontraban en un estado de ebriedad avanzado y comenzaban a hacer tonterías, y salió de la casa.

—Qué demonios…

La cantidad de personas que avanzaban hacia la residencia Namikaze sorprendió a Sasuke de inmediato y le devolvió súbitamente a la realidad. Todos le saludaron y continuaron su camino ingresando a la casa. Reconoció varios rostros, pero hubo demasiados que ni siquiera ubicó. Claramente estaba por armarse una fiesta y cuando escuchó que la música sonó fuerte desde adentro, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Evidentemente, Naruto era el nuevo Itachi. Quien, en su momento, organizaba las fiestas más famosas de Konoha.

Ingresó de nuevo a la casa y esquivando a la gente, llegó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba el rubio y los demás chicos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Esto es inevitable —Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras saludaba a los adolescentes que se dispersaban en el lugar.

No podía decir que le sorprendía. Tomó un vaso de cerveza y se resignó a la situación, acercándose a su grupo de amigos que bailaban al ritmo de la música electrónica. Constantemente sentía que las chicas le miraban y le empujaban discretamente a propósito, para llamar su atención. Sasuke encontró la solución obvia para soportar esa clase de cosas: continuó bebiendo y la inhibición desaparecía de su cuerpo a cada trago que ingería. La fiesta se alocaba a medida que se adentraba la noche, eran demasiadas las personas que bailaban y bebían, y fueron muchas las escenas de decadencia que le tocó ver, pero todos estaban muy descontrolados como para que les importara. Había perdido a todos sus amigos en distintos momentos y esquivaba a las personas intentando llegar al piso de arriba, con las intenciones de ir al baño y refrescar su rostro un poco.

—Quién diría que Naruto acabaría siendo esta clase de persona… —musitó un poco aturdido por la música, intentando caminar derecho en el pasillo, claramente afectado por el alcohol.

—Hace un buen tiempo que esto es así.

Alzó la vista y ésos ojos celestes parecieron chocar contra la poca cordura que quedaba en él. Su sonrisa era lejana, pero de alguna manera le había traído de vuelta a la realidad y logró alterarle más que cualquier salvaje fiesta.

—Ino.

—Hola, Sasuke. Han pasado muchos años —se acercó a él y le rozó la mejilla con los dedos. Sintió su aliento y el aroma a alcohol no la sorprendió.

—Realmente eres quien menos ha cambiado.

Ella rió en respuesta, su voz sonó áspera y no dejaba de mirarle. Tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarle en el pasillo, Sasuke se dejó llevar, su cuerpo se movía sin pensarlo y por dentro, recorría mil ideas sobre ella y lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle pero nada surgía de su garganta. Maldito momento en el que había decidido tomar tanto.

Abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y entraron en silencio, la oscuridad los envolvió por completo, dándoles la bienvenida y no tardó en rodear el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos, observándole desde abajo con una mirada que Sasuke no supo cómo interpretar.

—Siempre has tenido una mala tolerancia al alcohol —Ino sonrió apenas, suspirando sobre la piel del muchacho.

Se besaron con suavidad, acariciando sus labios como con añoranza. Y luego, con lentitud, añadiéndole más pasión y movimiento. Sasuke recorrió cada rincón en su boca como buscando volver el tiempo atrás. Acarició con sus manos su espalda y envolvió los cabellos largos entre los dedos. Actuaba siguiendo sus impulsos aumentados por el alcohol en sangre, se dirigieron a la cama e Ino se echó sobre él, besándole ahora con agresividad. Su piel era suave y cálida, movió sus manos dentro de su blusa, hambriento de ésa sensación que crecía en su interior. Le quitó la remera cuando ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, y con un rápido movimiento, se colocó sobre ella. El contacto era brusco, casi violento. El deseo aumentaba y parecía ascender, oscilando junto a la oscuridad del cuarto. La música lejana lograba nublar los pensamientos de razón en Sasuke, que se movía por instinto, cegado por sus sentimientos.

No tenía manera de imaginar lo que cruzaba por la mente de Ino, en ésos momentos.

* * *

Se despertó cuando la luz de sol comenzó a volverse intolerable sobre sus ojos. El dolor de cabeza que le invadió provocó que se llevara las manos al rostro con frustración; irritado y confundido en su mayoría. Intentó ordenar sus ideas y se incorporó con pesadez, dejando caer las sábanas y encontrándose a sí mismo desnudo. Miró a su alrededor, no conocía el cuarto y estaba solo. Las cortinas blancas de una tela fina permitían un fácil acceso al potente sol de verano y se revolvió el cabello con impaciencia. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y cuando localizó su ropa, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con un poco de dificultad. Arrastrando los pies salió del cuarto, encontrándose con un largo pasillo que pronto reconoció como el del segundo piso de la casa de Naruto. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar las cosas, con varias lagunas e incoherencias, pero era un proceso que recién empezaba. La que había comenzado como una modesta reunión de bienvenida que sus amigos habían organizado para él, fácilmente se convirtió en una fiesta salvaje que había dejado la casa casi en ruinas, como notaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y el desastre se hacía visible. Siguió el aroma a comida calentándose y pronto llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró con Naruto en pantalones de gimnasia y sin camisa. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, como echándole la culpa por su creciente malestar-post-borrachera. Naruto le dio los buenos días y lo invitó a sentarse en la isla de madera mientras acababa de cocinar.

—¿Cómo estás, bella durmiente? —le extendió un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Sasuke la cogió de mala gana y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—La respuesta es obvia.

Naruto soltó una estridente carcajada. Había pocas cosas de las que Naruto podía burlarse de Sasuke, y ésa era una de ellas. Aprovecharía hasta el último minuto.

—¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tomar? —dijo entre risas que al aludido le resultaron demasiado molestas, hizo un mohín de desagrado y el rubio intentó contenerse.

—Este lugar es un asco.

—No importa, traeré a alguien para que lo limpie.

—¿Beneficios de niño rico?

—Tú más que nadie deberías saber de ello.

Sasuke pasó saliva, desviando la mirada hacia el inmenso jardín a través de la ventana.

—Sobre eso… —el aroma a huevos revueltos y tocino le revolvieron el estómago—. Tengo que conseguir un empleo.

Naruto le miró sorprendido, sin ser capaz de decir palabra alguna.

—Bien, conseguiremos algo.

Su tono de voz fue tan reconfortante y desinteresado que agarró a Sasuke con la guardia baja.

—No te preocupes, 'ttebayo.

—Ya.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. Claramente no era el momento para indagar, no sabía de la situación de su amigo, ni por qué no le había comentado, y a pesar de que le ofendía un poco, probablemente acabaría contándole cuando se sintiera cómodo. Había una razón detrás de todo, seguramente.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿estuviste con Ino anoche?

Sasuke se atragantó con el pedazo de pan que acababa de tomar, demasiado hambriento como para ceder ante su malestar. Tosió intentando disimularlo y aceptó bruscamente el vaso de agua que Naruto le tendía, mirándole con diversión. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Con claridad, cada momento. Cada beso, cada caricia. Su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por la oscuridad y ésa cabellera rubia y larga que olía a flores. Inevitablemente se sintió incómodo y se llevó una mano sobre el rostro, con las intenciones de ocultar los colores que subían a sus mejillas.

—Sí. ¿Por qué te importa?

—Es que ella llegó tan de repente —se encogió de hombros intentando no reír de vuelta—. Estaba tan extraña y me preguntó dónde estabas, le dije que no tenía ni la más mínima idea y la perdí de vista. Luego, no pude encontrarte ni a ti ni a ella. Hasta que me dijeron que los vieron entrar a uno de los cuartos. Sabes, normalmente no habilito esa zona, pero no quería interrumpirlos, 'ttebayo. ¿Lograste hablar con ella?

—Lo que menos hicimos fue hablar.

—No puedo decir que me sorprende... —Uchiha encontró aquella oración particularmente curiosa—. De hecho, hay algo que deberías saber, antes de entrometerte más con ella.

Sasuke pasó a mirarle con un interés evidente creciendo en su semblante. Naruto se revolvió incómodo.

—Ella ha cambiado mucho.

—¿Cómo?

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo, ya sabes... Ah, esto es complicado de explicar.

Sasuke le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, exigiendo respuestas.

—No sé si yo debería estar diciendo estas cosas, 'ttebayo, ella es mi amiga. Olvídalo. Ya lo entenderás. Sólo debes procurar _no_ _enamorarte_ _más_ de ella.

El aludido suspiró irritado. ¿Qué mierda estaba balbuceando su amigo?

—¿Eres estúpido? Sabes que es una de las razones por las que he vuelto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Demonios. ¡Debías hablar con ella antes de llevártela a la cama, Sasuke!

—Es muy tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —exclamó en respuesta, levantando la voz demasiado en un arrebato de molestia. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó con cansancio.

—Sólo digo que tengas cuidado.

Tronó la lengua, era demasiada información y todavía era muy temprano. No entendía una palabra de lo que decía Naruto. Si bien la historia que tenía con Ino era complicada, ella parecía haberle dado la bienvenida de buen humor, lo que significaba que todo seguía igual que como lo había dejado, cuatro años atrás.

Oh, lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

El bar del que Naruto se enorgullecía, realmente no tenía nada de otro mundo. Luego de ir a muchos sitios populares y de última moda en la ciudad, aquél parecía un sencillo bar de pueblo. Pero Naruto no dejaba de comentar cómo su prima se había esforzado hasta el cansancio para devolverle la vida en ésos últimos años, permitiéndole vivir de ello. La muchacha en cuestión, hasta ése momento una desconocida para Sasuke, parecía ir perfecto con la temática del bar. Era simple. Un poco despeinada y con la mirada endurecida detrás de las gafas. Escrutó a Uchiha con la vista sin pensarlo dos veces, con las manos en la cadera, como pretendiendo ser más que la dueña de un pequeño bar en un pueblo perdido. Era joven, apenas un par de años más grande que Naruto, Sasuke asumió que debía ser más joven que Itachi. El muchacho pasó saliva, lejos de estar nervioso, aquella le parecía una situación más bien molesta. Se esforzó en mantener la compostura, sin embargo. Necesitaba el trabajo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle, incluso cuando su semblante irritado decía todo lo contrario. Karin le rodeó como investigando hasta el último rincón de su presencia y luego, tomando a su primo por la manga de su sudadera, lo apartó unos pasos lejos de allí. Sasuke relajó los músculos, suspirando y echando un vistazo a los alrededores. El bar estaba medio vacío, o medio lleno si se intentaba ser positivo. Era pasada la una de la tarde así que las personas allí almorzaban tranquilamente. Vio algunos camioneros, también gente de campo, y dos mujeres jóvenes que no dejaban de verle. Los letreros de formas fluorescente desentonaban un poco con la cálida luz veraniega que se colaba a través de las ventanas de madera, y el aroma dulzón a los pastelitos y tortas en la barra se adueñaba del aire caliente. De repente se le antojó un exprimido de naranja, como el que tomaba el pequeño niño vestido de vaquero en una de las mesas de la esquina, junto a su madre. Sasuke pasó a observarles distraídamente, perdiéndose rápidamente en una nube de pensamientos.

Recordó a su propia madre, tan lejos, envuelta en una situación que sólo era inevitable. El divorcio no fue una nueva noticia para él, sabía que sus padres no se amaban y nunca había intentado engañarse con ello. Mikoto le había hablado aguantando las lágrimas, intentando ser fuerte y Sasuke sólo se preguntaba por qué no estaba feliz. El proceso fue rápido, Itachi ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y llevaba sus años estudiando en la universidad, Mikoto estaba segura de que quería volver a Konoha, sin embargo, jamás se metería en el medio de los sueños de sus hijos. De todas formas, Sasuke decidió irse con ella. Fue algo que le resultó demasiado lógico y natural. Incluso cuando su madre le había insistido en que se quedara y comenzara a estudiar como su hermano, Sasuke no retrocedió a su palabra. Mikoto no quería nada de su ex esposo, ni siquiera dinero. Itachi era el gran orgullo de su padre, así que incluso con sus becas, estaba seguro de que él nunca dejaría que le haga falta algo. Sasuke se encontraba en otra situación, y si quería estudiar, debía arreglarse por su cuenta. Una noche se sentó a hablar seriamente de ello con su madre: ella terminaría su contrato en la empresa donde trabajaba e inmediatamente partiría hacia Konoha y mientras tanto, Sasuke le esperaría allí, trabajaría por su cuenta y juntaría el dinero que años atrás no les hacía falta. Era un cambio radical en su vida, pero Sasuke pensaba que no le quedaba otra opción más que seguir adelante.

La llegada de Karin y Naruto le devolvió a la realidad. La chica se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz firme.

—Definitivamente no hay algo que pueda negarle a mi primo, estás contratado, chico —Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, levemente, tras oír esas palabras—. De día trabajarás como mesero y en la noche te encargarás de la barra, Naruto me ha dicho que eres bueno con los tragos, siempre y cuando no seas tú quien los beba —el rubio se contuvo una carcajada y Sasuke rodó los ojos—. Empiezas mañana mismo en la noche, no llegues tarde.

—Sí. Gracias.

Dicho aquello, Karin se despidió con un gesto de mano y se perdió en la cocina. Naruto observó a su amigo expectante, como esperando un abrazo de agradecimiento o algo así. Sasuke, por su parte, volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se marchó del local, seguido de un frustrado Naruto.

* * *

La primera noche de trabajo de Sasuke llegó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sorprendentemente y contrario a todas sus predicciones, el bar estaba lleno. A tope. Evidentemente cuando el sol se ocultaba, aquél se volvía el sitio preferido de los jóvenes. Quizás todos los chicos con edad para tomar del pueblo estaban allí. Sasuke suspiró mientras se echaba en la disimulada silla escondida entre las mini-neveras, detrás de la barra. Ése trabajo apestaba. Y no porque le daban ganas de estar de fiesta en lugar de preparar tragos para un montón de borrachos, de hecho estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones gracias a haber crecido junto a Itachi. Pero era más complicado de lo que creía habituarse al hecho de que, a partir de ahora, debería repetir ésa rutina el tiempo que le fuera necesario. Había pasado la noche anterior acomodando sus cosas y pasando el rato con Naruto, jugando videojuegos con su espectacular equipo y tomando cerveza. Ésa tarde tuvo que ir al bar a limpiar y recorrer el sitio, aprender menús y más o menos acostumbrarse a lo que su trabajo constituía.

Se acercó un grupo de chicas riendo escandalosamente a la barra. Sasuke se incorporó y con su mejor cara neutra atendió su pedido. Preparó tres tragos y recibió el dinero, sin embargo, las muchachas no se iban, y no tenían intención de hacerlo. Inmediatamente se percató de lo que pasaba, las miradas lascivas que le dedicaban le revolvían el estómago como si él mismo estuviera ebrio. Volvió a lo suyo, con las esperanzas de que dejaran ése intento inútil de coquetear con él.

—Ey guapo, nunca te había visto aquí —dijo una de ellas, encimándose en la barra. Sasuke retrocedió sin quitar la vista del vaso que limpiaba.

—¿Eres nuevo, verdad? ¿Te gustaría un tour por el pueblo? —preguntó otra, juntando los brazos debajo de los senos para acentuarlos. Sasuke rodó los ojos, impaciente.

—No, no, qué tal un tour por mi casa, o por mi cuarto…

Sasuke suspiró frustrado, siempre había sido así. En una situación normal les dedicaría una de sus más frías miradas y les diría que se fueran, pero ahora era un empleado, no sabía cómo podían reaccionar si las rechazaba bruscamente. Así que haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que le quedaba, contuvo el aire y volteó la vista, buscando algo más con lo que distraerse, y de paso, darles a entender sutilmente que no quería tener nada que ver con ellas.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar ágilmente. Yendo de rincón en rincón, encontrándose siempre con la misma imagen típica de antro nocturno. Sin embargo, como atravesando una ínfima posibilidad, hubo algo que capturó verdaderamente su atención.

Era Ino. Estaba allí. Con su cabello rubio larguísimo y suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros y acabando debajo de la cintura. Las piernas interminables, y su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido negro, como si la noche misma poseyera su presencia. Los labios rojos y vibrantes y los ojos, de un celeste claro reflejando las luces cambiantes, parecían vacíos, distantes. Un hombre se aproximó a ella y Sasuke dejó lo que hacía, acercándose al extremo de la barra más cercano a la escena. Ino parecía incómoda, hastiada, y el tipo continuaba hablándole y manoseando sus hombros desnudos. Sasuke sintió la rabia crecer en su abdomen, sin embargo, aguardó unos segundo más, intentando comprender mejor la situación. Ino inmediatamente hizo un ademán, como pidiéndole que se fuera, el hombre parecía rogarle y cuando la cogió de la muñeca con fuerza, Sasuke cruzó la barra y se acercó empujando al gentío.

—Te he dicho que me dejes, ya no quiero estar contigo —la voz de Ino apenas fue audible, entre la música a todo volumen, pero Sasuke le escuchó a la perfección, y lo próximo que pudo ver, fue cómo éste se aproximaba empujando al acosador por los hombros.

—Ya la has oído, déjala en paz —fue como si el barullo desapareciera. Ino le observó atónita, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —el hombre frunció el entrecejo, la boca contraída en un mohín de desagrado que asqueó a Sasuke—. Ya Ino, nos vamos.

Ino dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, chocando con Sasuke. Fue apenas una fracción de tiempo, un segundo cruel y doloroso, pero Sasuke la atajó sosteniéndola de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y luego apartándola hacia un lado. Sintió el aroma de su cabello rubio, como coloridas flores en una primavera lejana. Sasuke se interpuso entre el hombre e Ino, cogiéndole del brazo antes de que alcanzara a tocarla.

Pudo ver el exacto momento en el que la rabia acabó de transformarle y alzando el brazo, dirigió un fuerte golpe que Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar. Sin embargo, aquél fue el movimiento que había asegurado su victoria, pues gracias al alcohol, el hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, provocando un desastre en la pista de baile.

La seguridad llegó al sitio de inmediato, llevándose al hombre por pedido de Sasuke y devolviendo la calma al bar. Sasuke se volteó con las esperanzas de encontrar a Ino, pero para su sorpresa, su figura se perdía entre las personas, ya cercana a la salida.

Sasuke se hizo espacio como pudo, el lío de la corta pelea había sido rápidamente olvidado y todos volvían a lo suyo con sorprendente facilidad. Se escabulló hacia afuera, olvidando sus labores en el bar, demasiado concentrado en la locura que cometía.

—¡Ino!

Su voz pareció retumbar en las calles semi vacías. Se apresuró en seguirle el paso, Ino se alejaba del bar medio iluminada por los antiguos faroles.

—¡Ino!

Comenzaba a exasperarse, sabía que le oía, pero ella se veía totalmente reticente a detenerse. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo?

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

Tarde se percató de cuánto había alzado la voz. Ino se detuvo de pronto, el eco distante de los tacones contra la vereda disipándose en el aire caliente. Sasuke respiró agitado, acortando la poca distancia que les separaba.

Sin embargo, cuando sólo cuatro pasos les dividían, Ino volteó. Cuatro pasos que se transforman en un abismo, hundiéndose en una oscuridad oscilante e imposible de atravesar. Sasuke detuvo su andar, los ojos de Ino le miraban fijamente, lágrimas surgían entre sus pestañas, rozando sus mejillas.

—Tú. Tú eres mi problema.

Cuatro pasos, e infinitos sentimientos que Sasuke ignoraba.

—Déjame sola.

Y su figura desapareció en esa noche de verano, mientras el sonido de sus tacones rompía el silencio como una maquiavélica canción de despedida.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Vaya, finalmente encuentro la motivación para seguir escribiendo este fic. Honestamente, hace rato tenía escrita la mitad de este capítulo, pero la inspiración me fallaba siempre que abría el word. De algún modo he conseguido acabarlo. Uff.**

 **En fin, si es que queda alguien leyendo, ¿qué les ha parecido? La verdad me haría muy feliz leer sus opiniones en los comentarios~ Como ven, el SasuIno en esta historia será mucho más directo que en La Curiosidad, habrá un poco más de drama y estoy intentando explayarme un poquito más en las escenas subiditas de tono, aunque me cuesta. De todos modos espero que este primer capítulo les haya interesado y se queden a leer lo que viene.**

 **No sé cuándo actualizaré, trataré de no demorarme, pero ya saben cómo soy (?). En mi defensa, empecé la facultad así que tengo menos tiempo.**

 **Como sea, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos~**


	3. Máquina del tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta histora es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio y/o republicación.  
 _La canción How to be a Heartbreaker pertenece a Marina and the Diamonds._

 **Aclaraciones:** lime, múltiples parejas. Posible OoC. AU - Universo alterno.

* * *

 **Cómo ser un Rompecorazones.**

* * *

 _Rule number two,_  
 _just don't get attached to,_  
 _somebody you could lose._

* * *

 **2\. Máquina del tiempo.**

Pasaron tres días desde aquella noche. Durante la semana, las noches en el bar eran más tranquilas, siendo las casas (por ejemplo, la de Naruto) donde se realizaban las fiestas. De todos modos, la residencia Namikaze se había mantenido tranquila durante esos días. Sakura pasaba muchas horas allí, y Sasuke sentía que habían vuelto diez años atrás. Pasaban las tardes perdiendo el tiempo, momento que Sasuke no estaba en el bar, ya que sólo tenía turnos en la mañana y en la noche. Sakura llevaba pan dulce de la tienda de su madre y tomaban café mientras veían una película, serie o jugaban videojuegos. Una parte de Sasuke se sentía culpable de desperdiciar sus tardes de tal manera, era como si debiera estar haciendo _algo más_ , sin embargo, no estaba seguro de qué era.

Naruto le insistía en visitar el lago, o el parque para jugar soccer, pero el clima les había traicionado y la lluvia golpeaba la tierra cortando el aire cálido. La humedad era difícil de tolerar para Sasuke, y el cuadro gris de las gotas salpicadas en las ventanas le traía recuerdos de su niñez. En aquél momento Naruto y Kiba le habrían obligado a salir a correr bajo la lluvia, Mikoto se enojaría mucho al ver a su hijo empapado y lleno de lodo, pero luego Itachi sonreiría con suavidad, como borrando cualquier posible castigo de la boca de su madre. Eran tiempos más sencillos.

Sasuke se recostó en un extremo del sofá, Naruto y Sakura, en la cocina, discutían sobre si debían ver " _Grey's Anatomy_ " o " _The Walking Dead_ ". A él le daba igual, aunque si le preguntaran, probablemente escogería ver " _Breaking Bad_ ", pero no lo harían, aquellos dos estaban demasiado inmersos en el debate.

Miró hacia el techo, entre aburrido y cansado, la casa era absurdamente gigante y le traía una sensación extraña en el pecho, como un vacío asfixiante, pues apenas el año pasado, vivía en una casa parecida en su antigua ciudad. Volvió la vista al exterior del ventanal, las cosas habían cambiado, y ése hecho continuaba golpeándole en el rostro sin piedad.

"— _Tú. Tú eres mi problema."_

Había muchas cosas que no comprendía, y aquello le frustraba demasiado. Nunca se había considerado una persona impaciente, pero pensar en lo sucedido noches atrás le revolvía el estómago, irritándolo.

"— _Déjame sola."_

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que la había visto, aquella tarde en ése verano distante, que parecía infinita en sus recuerdos. Habían pasado tantas cosas, de algún modo u otro, la molesta y superficial Ino Yamanaka había calado profundo en su interior, así como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho. Continuaba así, ahora que tenía diecinueve años y volvía a Konoha. Quería verla, aunque admitirlo le haya costado horrores, quería volver a besarla, a tocarla… En el fondo se arrepentía de haberlo hecho en su "fiesta de bienvenida", no le agradaba en demasía la idea de no recordar con exactitud. Principalmente quería hablarle, arreglar los posibles malentendidos y continuar lo que habían dejado atrás. Era sencillo, ¿verdad?

Nunca había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que ella haya cambiado, o seguido adelante. Luego del encuentro en el bar, ésa chance se volvió una constante molesta y casi incomprensible para él.

Pero, si lo pensaba bien, sus padres habían estado juntos durante muchos años, y en algún punto, su relación también se esfumó. ¿Qué los excluía a ellos de ésa variante? Siendo tan jóvenes, era por demás entendible.

El problema era que, Sasuke, no quería ser parte de esa posibilidad.

—¿Hoy tienes turno en el bar, Sasuke? —Sakura apareció en la sala con una bandeja de galletas dulces que Sasuke rechazó cortésmente. Naruto la seguía, dirigiéndose al equipo para colocar la "serie ganadora". " _Grey's Anatomy_ " apareció en la pantalla de la televisión y Sasuke supo que Sakura había ganado la discusión.

—Sí, en la noche.

—Oh, si quieres podemos ir a visitarte, así no te resulta tan aburrido —Sasuke asintió quedamente y la observó sentarse en el sofá, regañando a Naruto para que se apresurara.

Como siempre, Sakura le habló con la voz varios tonos elevada y con dulzura, definitivamente ése sería un rasgo que nunca cambiaría en ella. Recordaba lo insegura que solía ser, siempre dudando de sí misma y nunca mostrando su verdadero potencial. Ino jugó un papel importante en su "florecimiento", volviéndola una niña con mayor confianza, pero superficial e inmadura. Ahora ya no había rastros de ésa Sakura. Continuaba discutiendo con Naruto por tonterías, pero era evidente que tenía un buen corazón y los rasgos de su personalidad que antes le resultaban molestos, ya no estaban. Se había vuelto una mujer madura y fuerte, incluso Sasuke podía reconocerlo.

Una parte de él quiso preguntarle sobre Ino, no había tenido noticias sobre ella durante ésos días. No era idiota, sabía que si la chica le decía "déjame sola", no debía molestarla. Al menos no inmediatamente, pero comenzaba a impacientarse, y extrañamente, nadie había mencionado absolutamente nada sobre ella.

Abrió la boca con las intenciones de mencionar algo sutilmente, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

—Ah, hablé con Chouji, Sakura, me dijo que este domingo iremos _allí_ , 'ttebayo.

El semblante de Sakura se ensombreció de pronto y asintió sin decir nada. Naruto se acercó al sillón y se sentó entre ambos muchachos, colocando el brazo sobre los hombros de su novia. Sasuke no comprendió a que se referían, pero, una vez más, antes de poder indagar en el asunto, se vio interrumpido.

—Hay que avisarle a Ino, no la he visto durante estos días —mencionó Naruto. Sasuke sintió un pequeño deje de preocupación.

—Sé dónde encontrarla, no te preocupes —Sakura sonrió como intentando tranquilizar el ambiente y Sasuke bufó, viéndose a sí mismo excluido de la charla.

—Si no les molesta, me voy a dormir la siesta.

Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a alejarse arrastrando los pies, Sakura se apresuró en intentar detenerle.

—Pero íbamos a ver esta serie…

Realmente no le importaba, y no es que tuviera sueño, pero de pronto no tenía ganas de estar con ellos dos. Era como si fuese un fantasma, sentado en el extremo del sofá y escuchando una conversación en la que no podía participar. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a Konoha, sintió realmente el peso de los años que les había separado. ¿De cuántas cosas se había perdido?

—Da igual, continúen sin mí. Nos vemos —Sasuke saludó con un ademán y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Hubo un corto silencio, una vez Sasuke estuvo fuera del rango de visión, y la puerta se oyó cerrarse en el piso de arriba, Sakura suspiró pesadamente. Naruto sabía exactamente a qué se debía su cara larga. Había cosas a las que era difícil acostumbrarse.

—¿Has hablado con él? Ino no quiere decirme nada, lo máximo que pude sacarle fue algo sobre una discusión, hace unos días. Me preocupa… —Naruto le acarició el cabello con parsimonia, intentando calmar su angustia—. Además, se acerca esa fecha, Ino debe estar muy deprimida, realmente odio que se aleje así de todos.

—Ha sido su manera de afrontar la realidad, durante estos años, es particularmente difícil para ella, 'ttebayo.

—Lo sé —Sakura resopló, molesta—. Pero me gustaría que fuera de otro modo, no le hace ningún bien involucrarse con un chico distinto cada semana, ¡para luego desaparecer como si nada!

Naruto le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz y Sakura se ruborizó, golpeando a su novio suavemente en el hombro.

—Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto, creí que ella cambiaría. Creí que él podría devolvernos a la Ino original.

—Supongo que es más complicado que eso.

Sakura asintió en un suspiro y se recostó en el pecho de Naruto, dejando el tema de lado y concentrándose en la televisión.

En el piso de arriba, sentado en el primer escalón, alejado del rango de visión de sus dos amigos, Sasuke se llevó las manos al cabello, revolviéndolo con ansiedad.

 _¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?_

* * *

Ésa noche Sasuke llegó tarde al trabajo. Irónicamente, se había dormido. Luego de escuchar a escondidas la particular conversación de sus mejores amigos, Sasuke se metió en la habitación en silencio y se recostó a dormir, agobiado por las interrogantes que surgían a cada segundo.

Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, y una expresión sombría en el rostro que no permitía a nadie acercarse más de lo debido. Preparaba los tragos que le pedían con rapidez y seriedad, repitiendo los precios cliente tras cliente en un tono frío y hastiado. No había mucha gente, grupos de amigos repartidos en las mesas, tomando y charlando animadamente, era un cuadro muy distinto a comparación al de aquella noche, cuando apenas se podía circular por la aglomeración de personas bailando. Le gustaba más ése tipo de ambiente, relajado y medianamente tranquilo, aunque, en esta ocasión, también le permitía profundizar más en sus propios pensamientos.

Al final, Sakura y Naruto no habían ido a visitarle, no porque ellos no quisieran sino porque Haruno tuvo que ir a cuidar a sus primos a último momento y Naruto, por supuesto, le había acompañado. Sin embargo, se encontró con Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, quienes, luego de haberle saludado, se habían acomodado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la barra, siendo aquella la única disponible. Sasuke se recostó en la mesada, entre aburrido y cansado, vagó la vista por el lugar, la poca iluminación le devolvía el sueño cortado de su siesta improvisada y bostezó disimuladamente. Observó a Neji y compañía unirse a una partida de pool junto a otros hombres, a quienes no logró reconocer, ya que se encontraban de espaldas.

—Qué noche de mierda —musitó, enfadado con el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Inevitablemente volvía a pensar en Ino. ¿A qué se refería Sakura con eso de "involucrarse con un chico cada semana"? Esa noche en la residencia Namikaze, ¿había sido sólo una miserable parte de esa oración maldita? El hombre que la acosaba, días atrás, ¿sería también otra de sus "víctimas"? Sasuke se revolvió el cabello, sintiendo una peligrosa mezcla de confusión y rabia.

¿Qué podía hacer él, para traer a la Ino original de vuelta? No la veía hace cuatro años, cuando se reencontraron, se acostaron estando ebrios y luego, cuando por fin logró verla una vez más, básicamente le pidió que se alejara.

Ésas idas y vueltas comenzaban a marearle, las consideraba innecesarias, y ahora, tras escuchar las palabras de Sakura, un mero capricho de Ino.

Sasuke se sintió usado. Sí, lo que sentía por ésa rubia era profundo, complicado y probablemente no desaparecería con facilidad, pero, ¿valía la pena tal manojo de problemas? Por más que buscara, no encontraba la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a hacer para llegar al fondo del asunto? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a pelear por Ino? Aquella Ino que se colgaba sobre sus hombros, y sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana, y le prestaba libros de astronomía, y le regalaba flores escondidas entre las páginas.

¿Acaso esa Ino, presente en sus recuerdos, como una motivación colorida que le impulsaba a seguir adelante, _ya no estaba_?

Y principalmente, la pregunta que le taladraba la cabeza, ¿a qué se referían con " _esa fecha_ "?

—Uchiha, es tu descanso, yo te cubro ahora —la voz de uno de sus compañeros le tomó por sorpresa. Sasuke se incorporó, echando un vistazo al reloj de pared, no se había percatado de cuánto había pasado el tiempo.

Rodeó la barra, dirigiéndose a la salida. Una vez fuera, Sasuke caminó un poco, alejándose de la puerta, escuchó a un grupo de mujeres suspirar cuando pasó frente a ellas, y aceleró el paso, hasta llegar a la esquina. Respiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del aire caliente. El canto de los grillos se veía eclipsado por la música distante proveniente del bar. Sasuke se sentó en el cordón de la vereda y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo encendió y se lo llevó a los labios, observando el solitario y viejo asfalto, húmedo por la lluvia de la tarde. Casi podía escucharlo, como un eco devastador en su mente, los pasos de los tacones de Ino, a medida que su figura desaparecía en la noche.

Pensó, mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro y lo veía ascender bajo la luz anaranjada del farol a su lado, que incluso si habían muchas cosas que no comprendía, y su ausencia durante esos años se volvía una carga difícil de corregir, incluso así, seguiría luchando por ella.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con el pie, incorporándose. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera voltear siquiera, un golpe súbito le aturdió los sentidos. Varias sombras se abalanzaron sobre él, no estaba seguro de cuántas, si realmente eran varias o sólo una; no pudo reaccionar, no pudo moverse o defenderse. Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

* * *

" _Ino, por favor, atiende el teléfono, soy Sakura_ ". " _Ino, contesta, 'ttebayo_ ". " _Cerda, maldición, ¡necesito hablar contigo!_ ". " _Joder, Ino, Sasuke está en el hospital, si es que en algún momento coges el puto teléfono ven rápido_ ". " _Ino, soy Tenten, ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar? Coge el teléfono ya_ ".

Era la tercera vez que escuchaba los mensajes de voz de sus amigos. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde el último, y treinta durante los que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

Volvió a poner el cuarto, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"Sasuke está en el hospital-". Cortó allí, sin poder seguir oyendo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, el aire se había esfumado de su cuerpo. Sentía que no podía respirar, no podía moverse, no podía pensar con claridad. Clavó las uñas en su piel, retorciéndose sobre su propio cuerpo. No podía ser verdad, de nuevo… Volvía a sentirlo, tras oír esas palabras, quería llorar pero ni una lágrima se asomó en sus mejillas.

Dolía, dolía demasiado.

—N-no… no puede ser… Sasuke, él, no puede ser… —cayó de la cama, las manos sosteniendo su cabello con desesperación. Ino sintió el pánico crecer desde su estómago, tomando posesión de su organismo como una plaga mortífera—. M-mamá… ¡Mamá!, ¡papá! ¡Papi!

La respiración agitada cortaba súbitamente sus gritos, mientras recorría los posibles dolorosos que tanto temía. Ino cerró los ojos con fuerza, abatida, no quería volver el tiempo atrás, pero su mente le jugaba trucos sucios y recordaba con claridad.

" _Shikamaru está en el hospital_ ".

—¡Hija! —la voz de su padre se oyó de pronto, pero Ino no pudo verle, hecha un ovillo sobre la alfombra de su cuarto.

Como un corte limpio, prolijo y meticuloso, justo en el centro de su corazón, donde una cicatriz surcaba mal curada, allí, dolía.

* * *

Naruto se dejó caer en una de las sillas, odiaba el olor a hospital, ésa mezcla desagradable de desinfectante, sangre, químicos y quién sabe qué más. Suspiró pesadamente, Sakura caminaba de aquí para allá, debatiendo con sí misma las posibilidades médicas, quería que se detuviera, sus idas y vueltas le impacientaban más de lo que ya estaba.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, peinando su corto cabello hacia atrás. Lo que menos quería era pensar. Apenas había pasado una semana desde el regreso de Sasuke, ¿cómo podía suceder algo así? Incluso a pesar de los años, la distancia y lo poco que habían hablado durante ese tiempo, en el momento en el que le vio en la estación de trenes, supo que su mejor amigo había vuelto, y nada más importaba. Ni las diferencias, o los reproches; nada. Se conocían desde que nacieron, siendo sus madres muy amigas, estaban destinados a crecer juntos. Hallaba en él, como una respuesta obvia e imposible de cambiar, todo lo que necesitaba para completarse a sí mismo. Era su hermano, su compañero en la niñez y, también, su mayor rival. Quería ganarle en todo, y a la vez, quería que él fuera infinitamente feliz. ¿Algo como eso era posible? No estaba seguro. Pero sí sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, el lazo que los unía perduraría hasta el final de sus días.

Mirando hacia atrás, la mayoría de sus mejores momentos los había compartido junto a él. El día en el que Sakura había aceptado ser su novia, se moría por contárselo, estaba a punto de llamarle cuando el teléfono sonó. La voz del otro lado temblaba, anunciado aquello que cambiaría todo.

Luego de eso, los días simplemente pasaron. Todo llevaba un rumbo desconocido, tenebroso e imposible de evitar. El grupo de amigos se unió como nunca, encontrando refugio en el tiempo que pasaban juntos, borrando las lágrimas con los dedos y buscando las sonrisas con una voluntad de fuego. Cada uno de ellos cambió, hallando la crudeza de la realidad acompañada de una madurez temprana. Se enfocaron en vivir el hoy, sin preocuparse del qué dirán. A medida que los meses pasaban, Naruto decidió vivir solo, cuando sus padres se mudaron por trabajo. Quería quedarse en Konoha, al menos hasta terminar la escuela. Las fiestas comenzaron a organizarse en su casa, casi sin poder controlarlo. Surgió una noche y luego sólo siguió pasando. Era una manera más de disfrutar la vida que tenían, considerándola el mayor regalo que podían haber recibido. Cuando le apodaron " _el segundo Itachi_ " sintió una profunda nostalgia crecer en su pecho, pero sonrió, eligiendo encontrar el lado divertido a esa comparación, apreciando los recuerdos que habían asaltado su mente.

Creía que era sencillo, elegía recordar el pasado desde su lado brillante. Pensar en las personas que ya no estaban, o se habían marchado, con una sonrisa, fortaleza y principalmente, ganas de seguir adelante. Se volvió como una filosofía entre sus amigos.

Aun así, a veces era difícil encontrar la fuerza necesaria. Ciertos detalles disparaban recuerdos como furiosas balas atravesando los corazones sin piedad.

Odiaba los hospitales. No sólo por el aroma desagradable, sino por lo que significaba para ellos.

—Por el momento se quedará aquí, hemos pedido varios estudios y aún quedas exámenes por hacerle, para cerciorarnos de que todo esté en orden —Shizune apareció en el pasillo, cerrando con suavidad la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke. Se oyó un suspiro colectivo y fue como si una carga pesada desapareciera del ambiente. Lo peor ya había pasado.

Shizune era una de las médicas más conocidas del hospital. Era cercana a Sakura, por lo que tenía cierto cariño especial por su grupo de amigos. En cuanto Rock Lee llegó a la guardia del hospital, con un débil Sasuke sobre los hombros, seguido de Tenten y Neji, inmediatamente buscó que el joven tuviera la mejor atención y cuidados.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? —preguntó la doctora con voz suave, casi maternal, acercándose al grupo de amigos—. Mejorará, pero recibió una buena paliza…

Los ojos se dirigieron hacia Neji y compañía casi inmediatamente, a pesar de que ya habían oído la historia, todavía les resultaba difícil de digerir.

Tenten fue quien narró lo sucedido nuevamente, en su voz se percibía la preocupación que les había abordado en ése momento y ahora, poco a poco, disminuía. Fue cuando Neji salió un momento a atender una llamada, se alejó del edificio, en busca de silencio para poder hablar y entonces lo vio. Sasuke estaba echado en el suelo, algunas manchas de sangre y tierra surcaban su ropa de trabajo, el cabello revuelto sobre el rostro, cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad, sólo dejando a la vista parte de su perfil, donde se podían ver hilos rojos sobre sus labios. Cortó el móvil y se acercó corriendo, temiendo lo peor. Controló sus signos vitales y, al ver que estaba vivo, se volteó buscando un responsable, sin embargo, no había nadie en las afueras del bar. Buscó a Rock Lee y a Tenten, y los tres lo subieron al coche de ésta última. Fue Naruto a quien contactaron primero y, pasado un minuto de su llegada al hospital, él y Sakura ingresaban, claramente alarmados.

—Podemos pasar a verle, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura, llevándose las manos al pecho. El alivio se escuchó en los tonos de su voz.

Shizune asintió manteniendo la seriedad —Pueden hacerlo, pero no sean escandalosos y procuren que sea rápido. Tiene que descansar.

Los cinco entraron juntos, con Naruto en la delantera. Era un poco incómodo, porque Sasuke no acababa de procesar lo que había sucedido; así que la visita grupal no duró mucho. Luego de haberle explicado lo sucedido, Sasuke se sentía agotado y con unas tremendas ganas de estar solo. Agradeció al trío por haberlo ayudado pues, ¿qué podría haber pasado si ellos no lo encontraban? Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron un rato más, intentando descifrar entre los tres quién podría haber sido el "maldito imbécil" (como lo había catalogado Naruto) que se había metido con Sasuke. Uzumaki le aseguró que no acabaría allí, después de todo, se trataba del hijo de Fugaku, ex-jefe del departamento de policía del pueblo. Sasuke, por su parte, no dijo mucho. Asentía de vez en cuando y contestaba las preguntas que surgían junto a posibles hipótesis. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de quién podría haber sido. Las personas que conocía se reducían a su grupo de amigos y algunos conocidos de la familia y de su infancia. Era consciente de que no era el muchacho más simpático de Konoha, no estaba ni cerca de ése título, y no le molestaba, pero no era ingenuo, sabía que su seriedad regular podía causar malos entendidos en otras personas. Así que si le preguntaban, " _¿sabes quién podría llegar a tener un problema contigo?_ ", no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Para ser honesto, esa clase de cosas le daba igual. Tenía los suficientes problemas personales como para preocuparse por lo que terceros pensaran de él. Además, habían pasado sólo días desde su regreso, ¿tan rápido había ganado enemigos? ¿O se trataba de personas que guardaban rencor por él desde su infancia? Ninguna opción le convencía lo suficiente.

Naruto y Sakura se marcharon, prometiendo que en la mañana volverían. Seguido a ellos entró un oficial, que reconocía como colega de su padre, le hizo un par de preguntas que, en su opinión, no habían servido de mucho, pero se fue alegando que atraparían al responsable. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo ni de suspirar, porque una enfermera ingresó nuevamente a hacerle unos chequeos y dejarle algo para comer. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared, por fin en la soledad de la habitación, marcaban la una y cuarenta de la madrugada. Comió en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Los exámenes que le habían hecho no parecían demostrar la presencia de alguna lesión interna —aunque aún faltaban más pruebas—, Sasuke pensó que había sido especialmente afortunado en ése aspecto, sabía que aquello podía ocasionar problemas serios y arruinar su verano más de lo que ya estaba. Vamos, no era una persona muy positiva, no sólo había discutido con Ino sino que, también, le habían dado una humillante golpiza fuera del bar. No era el verano que se había imaginado, ni de cerca, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía más que seguir adelante? En un tiempo su madre regresaría, debía esperarla con algo de dinero ahorrado y comenzar una nueva vida. Ése era el plan que habían elaborado. Revisó distraídamente su _Line_ , el grupo " _Get well soon, Sasuke!_ " (nombre que había sido cambiado por Tenten) estaba inundado de mensajes de ánimo e intentos de distraerle de lo sucedido, respondió con un par de palabras y dio las buenas noches, alegando que se iría a dormir. Era mentira, pero realmente no le apetecía que continuaran con ése circo de atención hacia su persona. Le incomodaba bastante. Más aún porque Ino no había enviado ni siquiera un mensaje. Se sentía absurdo por darle tanta importancia a algo como eso, pero odiaba no tener idea de dónde estaba o qué le sucedía.

Según Naruto, le habían enviado cientos de mensajes y llamadas, incluso ofreciéndole ir a buscarla a su casa, para ir al hospital, pero la única respuesta que habían recibido fue que no podía ir. Por supuesto que no era absolutamente necesario que fuera de inmediato, afortunadamente no había sido algo grave, pero en el momento, junto a la preocupación y el temor, sentían que ella querría estar allí. El resto de sus amigos le esperarían en casa de Kiba, para un intento de segunda bienvenida (esta vez más calmada), al día siguiente, así que imaginaba que ella estaría allí. Aun así, le hubiera gustado verla cuando todo acababa de suceder. Tras haber sido curado, si su rostro era lo primero que veía, sabía que el dolor de su cuerpo pasaría a segundo plano.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, acariciándose las cienes con frustración. Estaba hecho un idiota, con todas las letras.

Una vibración le distrajo de sus pensamientos. En el móvil entre sus manos se veía la pantalla de llamada entrante y un número desconocido. Por un momento se vio reticente a atender, pero acabó por hacerlo, curioso.

—¿Diga?

— _La visita ya ha acabado, ¿verdad?_

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Se sentó en la cama, acomodando las almohadas detrás. Era inesperado, como casi todo lo que sucedía desde su llegada. Pensó, sin embargo, que aprovecharía la situación. Quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

—Sí —dijo, casi en un susurro.

— _Hablé con Sakura hace un momento_ —sonaba serena. Sasuke cerró los ojos, como intentando descifrar los matices en su voz—. _Yo… estaba preocupada._

—Estoy bien —no sonó muy convencido, y ella lo percibió.

— _Pero pasarás la noche allí._

—Sí…

Sasuke suspiró, agotado.

— _Yo… no pude ir, lo siento._

El silencio inundó la habitación, como una oleada súbita y arrasadora.

—Lo sé.

Ino bufó, agobiada.

— _No, es que es difícil de explicar._

No dijo nada, pero la falta de palabras resultó la respuesta ideal. Ino pareció reír a media voz.

— _Creí que me resultaría más fácil hablar contigo si no te veía_ —se interrumpió con una suave carcajada—. _Parece que me he equivocado._

—Cuando llegué… lo que sucedió esa noche… —Sasuke se calló de pronto, odiaba no encontrar las palabras correctas.

— _Fue un error_ —dijo ella, súbitamente. Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio, calculando sus siguientes palabras. Lo que ella decía era cierto. Él mismo lo sabía, en el fondo—. _Pensé que todo seguiría igual, luego de eso... pensé que podría continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, no sería la primera vez_ —su voz se volvió baja, débil—. _Pero ni siquiera pude tolerar la idea de verte el rostro. Cuando me ayudaste en el bar... yo estaba tan enojada._

Sasuke tragó saliva. Habló con la voz clara, siendo el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio, como una cuchilla filosa. La habitación parecía pequeña, sentía que las paredes se ceñían sobre él. El reloj digital en la pared cambiaba los minutos sin detenerse, como burlándose de sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Aunque algo dentro suyo sabía la respuesta.

— _Ah_ —Ino ahogó una risa, melancólica— _, ¿realmente lo preguntas? ¿Crees que puedes volver, después de tanto tiempo y pretender que corra a tus brazos?_

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Ino parecía recorres mil ideas, intentando ordenarlas y expresarlas. Sasuke trató de mantener la paciencia, el dolor de su cuerpo se había olvidado varias preguntas atrás.

— _La verdad es que ni siquiera estaba enojada contigo, sino conmigo misma. Porque lo haría. Correría hacia ti. Aunque hayan pasado diez años..._ —Sasuke sintió una presión en el pecho, como una nostalgia desbordante arrasando con sus recuerdos— _. No soy tonta, he sufrido tanto... y aun así, sigo siendo tan débil por ti. No lo tolero._

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos en los que nadie emitió palabra alguna. El sonido de sus respiraciones, el único compañero en sus habitaciones solitarias. ¿Qué podía decir? Habían tantas cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia, seguramente más de las que podía llegar a imaginar. Tantos sentimientos, recuerdos que él se había perdido, del otro lado del mundo. ¿Cómo habría sido todo si no se hubiese mudado? Si hubiera pasado su adolescencia junto a sus amigos, junto a Ino, en ése pueblo perdido entre vías de tren y campos de girasoles. ¿Realmente podía pretender volver y continuar con lo dejado? Era egoísta de su parte pensar así. Creer que las personas le esperarían, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el cielo extenso, y a pesar de los cambios superficiales, su infancia seguiría allí. Sus antiguos pensamientos, emociones y ambiciones. Lo cierto era que todo eso había cambiado. Quizás ni siquiera continuaba existiendo.

Pero, aun así, ¿cómo podía comenzar una nueva vida? En el pueblo donde había nacido, donde tantos recuerdos decoraban cada esquina, árbol y farol. ¿Cómo podía ignorar todo lo que había vivido? Debía haber una manera, una forma de seguir adelante.

De todas las cosas que habían acabado mal en su vida, su familia deshaciéndose, su futuro incierto, eso debía acabar bien. De lo contrario, se arrepentiría por siempre. Era un error que no quería cometer. Incluso cuando nunca podría recuperar el tiempo perdido, incluso si no podría compartir lo sentido cuando no estaba, ése no podía ser el final.

Sasuke habló por fin, su voz resonó en la habitación, como derrumbando las paredes que le sofocaban.

—Lo siento.

— _¿Qué?_ —Ino sonó apresurada, nerviosa.

—A pesar de todo, Ino, yo-

Su voz se vio interrumpida por un molesto pitido. La llamada se había cortado. Su teléfono se había apagado, sin batería. Por supuesto, su cargador no estaba con él.

Sasuke observó el móvil durante varios segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Respiró hondo, apretándolo en la mano.

—¡Mierda!

El aparato chocó contra la pared, estrellándose luego en el suelo. Sasuke se llevó las manos al cabello, despeinándolo.

En ésos momentos, pensó, daría todo lo que poseía, por volver el tiempo atrás.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tuve unas vacaciones de invierno tremendas, mi familia vino a visitarme y la verdad es que la pasé muy bien. Esta última semana tenía que ponerme a estudiar, en vez de eso comencé a escribir este capítulo, así que aquí estoy. Como ven tengo mis prioridades (?)**

 **Poquito a poco se van revelando algunas cosillas. ¿Quienes habrán golpeado a Sasuke? ¿A qué se referirán con la fecha? Los sentimientos de Ino van aclarándose, también. ¿Qué les parece? Críticas constructivas son muy bienvenidas. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Saludos.  
Hiyorin.**

* * *

Hime: lamento haberte hecho esperar, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Ojalá este capítulo sea igual. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Saori: Ayyy, qué tierna, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este cap también te guste~


End file.
